hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS Illustrious (DS 201)
For the Fleet Carrier HMS Illustrious see HMS Illustrious (CBG1) HMS Illustrious was a Conquest class Super Star Destroyer in the Royal Navy's Second Carrier Battlegroup. Originally commissioned in 2308, to combat the Soviet Alliance's rise in military spending. History Illustrious was the fifth Conquest class Super Star Destroyer to be launched by the Royal Navy, assigned to the Second Carrier Battlegroup, to lead Destroyer Squadron 201. She carries the name, motto and battle honours of many ships before her, dating back to the days of the wet navy. She is afffectionatly known as "Lusty" by her crew. Over her fourteen year life, her command crew went through two reshuffles after the initial assignments, once in 2313 and once in 2317-18. Known Crew Members Naval Officers Commanding Officer –Commodore Lincoln Jacobs Flag Captain –Captain Jon Francis Principal Warfare Officer –Commander Colin Davies (2308-2311) Principal Warfare Officer –Commander David Montgomery (2313-2318) Principal Warfare Officer –Commander Paul Wallis (2318-2322) Warfare Officer –Lieutenant Commander Tom Sayer (2308-2311) Warfare Officer –Lieutenant Commander Boyd Granger (2308-2311) Warfare Officer –Lieutenant Commander William Hamilton (2313-2318) Warfare Officer –Lieutenant Commander Erika Jansen (2313-2318) Warfare Officer – Lieutenant Commander David Blair (2318-2322) Warfare Officer – Lieutenant Commander Matthew Lindberg (2318-2322) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Beth Weaver (2308-2311) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Christian Fraser (2308-2311) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Michaela De Villiers (2308-2311) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Simon Lambert (2313-2318) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Andrea Allen (2313-2318) Operations Officer' '–Lieutenant Commander James Parish (2313-2318) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Britton (2318-2322) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Natalie Woodbury (2318-2322) Operations Officer –Lieutenant Commander Sean O'Brien (2318-2322) Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Ben Carter (2308-2311) Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Graham Poynton (2308-2311) Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Peter Abbott (2308-2311) Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Chief Engineer –Lieutenant Commander Conn Officer –Lieutenant Tristan Gardiner (2308-2311) Conn Officer –Lieutenant Erika Jansen (2308-2311) Conn Officer –Lieutenant Jesse Adler (2308-2311) Conn Officer –Lieutenant Conn Officer –Lieutenant Conn Officer –Lieutenant Conn Officer –Lieutenant Conn Officer –Lieutenant Conn Officer –Lieutenant Chief of Staff – Lieutenant Commander Miranda Harris (2308-2311) Chief of Staff – Lieutenant Commander Chief of Staff – Lieutenant Commander Chief Medical Officer – Lieutenant Commander David Griffiths (2308-2311) Chief Medical Officer – Lieutenant Commander Chief Medical Officer – Lieutenant Commander Flag Lieutenant – Lieutenant (2308-2311) Flag Lieutenant – Lieutenant Flag Lieutenant – Lieutenant Counsellor – Lieutenant Commander Judi Neeson (2308-2311) Counsellor – Lieutenant Commander Counsellor – Lieutenant Commander Communications Officer – Sub-lieutenant Shannon Alderman (2308-09) Communications Officer – Sub-lieutenant (2310-11) Assistant Warfare Officer – Sub-lieutenant Matthew Hudson (2308-09) Junior Warfare Officer – Midshipman Michelle Leyton (2308-09) Assistant Engineer (Damage Control) –Sub-lieutenant Jamie Richardson (2308-09) Astrogation Officer –Sub-lieutenant Megan Gallagher (2308-09) Science Officer –Sub-lieutenant (2308-09) Logistics Officer –Midshipman Amy McGregor (2308-09) Chief Steward –Warrant Officer Elton Micklewhite Naval Ratings Chief Petty Officer Roger Matteson – Mechanical Engineering Officer Chief Petty Officer Steve McLeod – Weapons Engineering Officer Able Crewman Drew Jordan – Information Systems Engineering Technician Able Crewman Kevin McHale – Weapons Engineering Technician Able Crewman Craig Holton – Electronics Technician Leading Crewman Paul Isley – Weapons Engineering Technician Marine Officers Marine Detachment Leader: Major Jack Shanahan Second in Command: Captain Shaun Dundas Red Troop Leader: Lieutenant Mark De Jonge Red Alpha Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Samuel Kitson Red Alpha Section 2IC: Warrant Officer Michael Hill Red Bravo Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Robert Brajkovic Red Bravo Section 2IC: Warrant Officer Daniel Johansen Blue Troop Leader: Lieutenant Charles Miller Blue Alpha Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Blue Alpha Section 2IC: Warrant Officer XYXY Blue Bravo Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Blue Bravo Section 2IC: Warrant Officer XYXY Gold Troop Leader: Lieutenant Dominic Statham Gold Alpha Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Gold Alpha Section 2IC: Warrant Officer XYXY Gold Bravo Section Leader: 2nd Lieutenant Gold Bravo Section 2IC: Warrant Officer XYXY